CHAKRAVYUH
by DivaNims
Summary: Another mysterious fic ..no no main summary nahi bataungi Main character is Sachin ...it's a mysterious fic so sorry no romance only mystery
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Another mysterious fic...hehe... But read this and tell me how it is **

* * *

><p>Wo ghar bahot purana tha ...Haan wo ghar wakai bahot purana tha, Pahadon ki uchhaiyon par tha wo ghar... Raat ka samay tha...Door door tak kisi ka koi naam-o- nishan nahi...bas pedon ke saayon ke alawa kuchh nazar nahi aa raha tha... Main andar gaya...Pure ghar mein bas ek kamre se thodi roshni aa rahi . Andar jaake dekha to us kamre mein lantern ki halki roshni mein maine dekha ki ek ladki safed frock pehne huye dusri taraf muh karke kuchh likh rahi thi...Par kya likh rahi thi wo...Maine dekha likhte huye uske haathon se khoon ris raha tha...Aisa kya tha jo wo apni diary mein likh rahi thi .Zor zor se us ink pen ko us diary mein gada gada ke na jaane kya likh rahi thi wo...Achanak meri nazar padi to dekha ki uske doosre haath se bhi khoon ris raha tha aur uske haathon mein ek neela patthar tha ...Ye sab dekh ke mere maathe par bhi pasina bhar aaya<p>

" Ruko ye kya kar rahi ho tum"... Wo mudi...uske baal uske chehre par they...Wo meri taraf aati is se pehle ki uski zulfen uske chehre se hatt sakti ...darwaza band hone ki aawaz aayi main muda aur ekdam se ek aawaz aayi

"Uth gaye bhaiyya "...Saamne Shubhi thi apni dono chhotiyan guth rahi thi

Matlab wo sab ek sab ek sapna tha ...Par mujhe aisa kyun lag raha tha jaise maine us pal ko jiya ho apne maathe pe haath rakh ke jab maine dekha to maathe pe waakai pasine ki boonden thi haath bhaari lag raha tha...aur pairon me bhi dard tha

Shubhi: Aaj mere school mein annual day hai tum aa rahe ho na

" Aaj nahi Shubhi aaj mujhe bahot kaam"

Shubhi: Mera annual day roz roz nahi hota tumhe aana hi hoga

" Arey Mummy daddy aa to rahe hain tere annual day ke liye main aake waise bhi bore ho jaunga

Shubhi: Dekho bhaiyya mera performance hai...tumhe aana hi padega

Shubhi zid pe add gayi thi ...Naa chaahte huye bhi uski koi bhi zid ke liye main mana nahi kar paata tha...Wo thi hi itni khaas mere liye...Humesha se apni zid manwana jaanti thi wo

"Thik hai meri maa main aa jaunga bas" maine bhi uske aage haath jod liye they

Shubhi: Ye huyi na mere bhaiyya wali baat

Wo mere paas aayi aur mujhe kaske gale laga liya uski is harkat se ekdam se mere kandhe par maine dard mehsus kiya

"Aah...Shubhi hatt"

Woh meri chheekh sunke mujhse thoda door hui

Shubhi: Sorry bhaiyya

"Koi baat nahi, Main taiyyar hoke aata hun" maine usey samjhaya

Shubhi: Thik hai bhaiyya lekin jaldi taiyyar ho jao...

"Thik hai main aata hun...Waqt pe pahonch jaunga tu jaa"

Shubhi : O.k mere pyaare bhaiyya

Shubhi ki zid pe usey haan to bol diya tha lekin badan kaamp raha tha...thand thi aur kandhe bhaari bhi ho rahe they...Haath pair thande ho jayen aisi aadat ho chuki thi mujhe , Nainital ki is thand ka koi mukaabla bhi to nahi tha .. .Haste huye main Shubhi ke school gaya uska program dekha...aur hum sab lautne lage...Lekin main wapas nahi aana chaahta tha .Kuchh samay akele khud ke saath kaatna chaahta tha...Jab bhivakelapan ya khaalipan mehsoos karta main Jheel pe chala jaaya karta tha. ..

"Aap sab jaiye main...aata hun tehel ke" maine gharwalo se kaha

"Haan haan ab aur kaam hi kya hai laad sahab ko din bhar to kuchh karte nahi ho tum aur shaam mein aawaraon ki tarah yahan wahan bhatakte rehte ho..."

Baba ke is tarah ke taano ki aadat ho chuki thi mujhe...Wo mere arts mein proffessor banne se bilkul khush nahi they...Wo chaahte they ki main bhi IIT mein jaun...Unhone to kuchh aur hi ummeeden rakhi thi mujhse...ho bhi kyun na shuru se hi bright student jo tha main...lekin mere History mein B.A karne ke faisle se na-khush they wo ...

" Bas keejiye na jawan beta hai, aur proffessor to hai na college mein" Maa ne baat sambhalte huye kaha

" Haan haan khaak proffessory kar raha hai , Aaye bade proffessor sahab"Baba ne phir phatkaarte huye kaha

"Beta tu jaa tehel ke aa main dekh leti hun inhe"

Main wahan se maa ki baat sunke chala aaya ...Nahi jaanta tha ki kab Baaba ka us baat ko leke gussa shaant hoga...Arey kaise samajh aayega inhe ki mujhe itihaas pasand tha . Raja maharajaon ki kahani kisse yaad karna unke baare mein batana ...mujhe behad pasand tha...khair 2 saal to ho hi chuke they Baaba ko ye sab samjhate huye...ab naa to mujhme himmat thi aur naa hi itni taakat...aadat ho chuki thi inke taanon ki

Main Baaba ke taano se ukhta ke aksar jheel pe tehelne lagta...Shaam bhi ab dhalne lagi thi...Dukaane ab uthne lagi thi...aksar ye shaam hite hi band ho jaaya karti thi...main wahin baitha raha bahot der tak...ab tak lagbhag sab apne ghar laut chuke they...main wahin baitha tha...Haan ye wahi jagah thi jahan karib 2 saal pehle ek ladki ne koodkar apni jaan de di thi...Pyaar mein... kya kya nahi karwati ye kambakht mohabbat...Hume to kabhi nahi hua pyaar...Haan ek ladki thi jo hume college ke dino mein pasand aaya karti thi par pyaar mein jaan kho baithu aisi bhi mohabbat nahi thi us se...Main apne khayalon se bahar nikal ke mud hi raha tha ki achanak meri nazar bagal mein khadi ek ladki pe gayi usne thik usi tarah ka frock pehna hua tha ...Uske lambe baal uske chehre ko phir dhak rahe they...Wo bilkul usi ladki ki tarah dikh rahi thi jise maine apne sapne mein dekha tha...

Main uski taraf badhta us se kuchh puchhta ki achanak meri nazar jheel ki dusri taraf gayi...maine dekha ek ladki jisne thik usi tarah ka frock pehna tha jaisa us ladki ne mere sapne mein pehna tha...yahi nahi wo pattharon pe khadi par khadi thi...uska chehra to nahi dikh raha tha par wo zarur kuchh karne wali thi .Tabhi maine dekha wo patthar se utarke koodne wali thi jheel mein...

Main daudta hua wahan gaya usey bachane ki koshish mein

Main bhaaga dekha ki wo doob rahi thi...Main jheel mein kooda usey bachane ke liye lekin jab main kooda to dekha ki wo nahi thi wahan koi bhi nahi. .ye kaise ho sakta tha...mere saamne wo ladki jheel mein koodi aur gayab kaise ho gayi... Main jheel se bahar aaya to mere pairon mein kuchh phansa ... Jab usey uthaya to dekha wo...Wahi neela patthar...ye neela patthar kaise yahan ho sakta hai...Isey to maine apne sapne mein dekha tha...

Maine us patthar ko uthaya aur jeb mein daal liya...Apne ghar mein wapas chala gaya...jheel mein koodne ki wajah se mera sardi mein bura haal ho gaya tha...Jab wapas aaya to dekha Baba aur maa ab tak soye nahi they

" Lo aa gaye laad sahab...aur zara bataenge ki jheel ke paas tehelne gaye they ya bheegne" Baba ne kataaksh mein mujhse kaha

"Ye kya haalat bana li ...aur ye tubheeg kaise gaya...kitni der ho gayi...tera intezaar karte karte...aaja andar aa thand bahot hai jaa jaldi se kapde badal le...main kgana lagati hun"Maa ne bade pyaar se kaha

Maine khana khaaya aur Apne kamre mein jaake let gaya...Raat bhar main usi haadse ke baare mein soch raha tha...Aakhir Wo kaun thi?...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I haven't put the name of the main character...aapke hisaab se ye kaun hona chaiye d **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well read all the reviews... o.k o.k girls... i'll keep the character on your choice and mine too ya it's Sachin...but ye story totally mysterious hai...isliye don't request me to add any romance sorry... **

* * *

><p><strong>Agle din jab utha to us raat ka bas ik saaya tha meri aankhon mein...dhundhli si yaaden thi ...meri aankhon ke hisse ghul chuke us andhere si kaali syaahi ne na jaane kya bun rakha tha...<strong>

**Chehchati dhoop ke saath main utha maine naashta kiya aur nikal pada apni manzil apne college ki ore...par piche se achanak ek aawaz aayi**

"Arey kahan ho aaj kal dost dikhai nahi dete ..."

**Main muda to dekha pichhe mere college ka saathi mera dost Kavin khada tha...uska wahi andaaz tha jo college ke dino mein hua karta tha ...**

"Arey kahin nahi yaar... Bas phir wahi roz marrah ka kaam hai... Bas lecture dene jaa raha tha yaar..."

Kavin:Ama Sachin, lecture tum baad mein dete rehna yaar...pehle mere saath ek pyaala chai pi lo "

"Nahi yaar der ho jayegi... Phir kabhi "

Kavin: Arey,yaar tum ek to itne dino baad mile ho...ye phir kabhi kya hota hai...aisa karo chalo mere saath..." usne apna haath mere kandhe pe rakhke kaha

"Arey..lekin.."

Kavin: Chalo yaar tum bhi na" zabardasti apni baat manvaana khoob aata tha usey... College ke samay se aisa tha bilkul nahi badla tha

**Purana dost tha isliye uski baat nahi taal sakta tha..isliye aaj maine Rakesh se keh diya ki meri jagah wo substitute lecture le le...aksar mere substitute lecture wahi liya karta tha .Hum wahi jaa pahonche**

"Toh... Itne dino se kahan gayab they" Kavin ne chai ki ek chuski lete huye mujhse puchha

" Yahi to tha jaaunga kahan ?"..maine bhi yun hi keh diya

"Jab... Jhoot nahi bola jaata safaai se tumse to bolte kyun ho " usne chai ka pyaala rakha aur mere paas aakar baith gaya ."Batao kya baat hai" usne mujhse badi sehajta se puchha

"Kuchh nahi yaar wahi baat hai, tang aa gaya hun Baba ke roz roz ke taano se...pata nahi lekin mere history mein B.A karne aur uske baad proffesory ke profession se wo khush nahi hain"

Kavin: Tum to khush ho na?

"Kahan yaar...ghar lautta hun to Baba ka chehra dekhke yun lagta hai mano college se nahi jail se chhutke aa raha hun"

Kavin: umhnnn...tum khaam-o-khaan itni fikar kar rahe ho... Kabhi fursat mein unhe baithke khud samjhaana ...thoda gussa karenge par sun lena.. maan itminan rakho..

**Tabhi meri nazar uski haath mein rakhi ek kitab pe gayi**

" Ye kitaab kaisi hai batana zara"

Kavin : Haan dekho..

Jab maine us kahani ka shirshak padha to thoda ajeeb laga

" Satya Asatya Ghatnayen... Ye kaisi kitaab hai yaar.."

Kavin: Isme aashcharya janak kahaniyan kisse hain yaar... Kaafi suspence waale lagi isliye le li maine

"Jo kuch likha hai wo sach hai ya nahi ?..." maine us se puchha

Kavin: Ho bhi sakti hai...Accha dost...mujhe library jana hai..Tum chaloge kya mere saath?

"Nahin yaar phir kabhi"...

Kavin: Accha toh phir main chalta hun...milte rehna isi tarah hain?...Aur kabhi kabaar ghar bhi aa jaaya karo..aur khud nahi aa sakte to Hume bula hi liya karo

**Itna kehke wo to wahan se chala gaya main bhi apni duty puri karne nikal pada...Lecture liye..aur lautke ghar aake phir usi jheel pe jaa baitha . Jaisa ki maine kaha ki jheel ab bhi mujhe shaanti deti thi...roz ke Baba ke lecture se sukoon deti thi...Jheel ki dusri taraf ped hi ped they...ek chhote se jungle ke liye kaafi ho itna... Main dooba tha apni zindagi ki uljhano ki gehrai mein...thodi der baad jab meri nazar phir un pedon pe padi...un pedon ke bichh wahi ladki khadi thi...wahi safed frock..halke bhoore baal chehre par...Jab bhi maine uska chehra dekha tha ...aadha adhura hi dekha tha aur wo bhi dhundhla... Maine dekha wo phir aage jheel mein koodne ke liye badh rahi thi...Kya tha ye sab..**

"Ruko...mat koodo arey...ruko.." Aisa kehte huye main pull chadhke jheel ki dusri taraf pahonch chuka tha ...par jab dekha ki mere thik saamne ek ladki usi tarah ka frock pehne chali jaa rahi thi maine uska haath pakadke apni taraf kheecha

"Kitni der se tumhe aawaz de raha hun tum rukti kyun nahi" Par jaise hi maine uska chehra dekha main hairan reh gaya wo Purvi thi... Mere college ki hi sehpaathi..Meri saheli hua karti thi

"Purvi...tum pagal ho gayi ho kya jheel mein chhallaang kyun lagana chaahti ho"

Purvi: Main jheel mein koodna chahti hun?Aur aisa tumse kisne kaha?

"Tumne...Arey kal se dekh raha hun...jheel mein koodne lagti ho...aur phir koi tumhare piche paane mein jaaye to usey tum dhoondne se bhi na milo..."

Purvi: Ek minute...ek minute ye sab kya bol rahe ho tum?Main kal is jheel mein koodi?..Pagal main nahi tum ho gaye ho...kal main tumhare bagal mein aake khadi ho gayi phir tumne mujhe dekha...lekin saamne pata nahi kya dekha jo bhaagke jheel mein kood gaye...?

"Kya?Iska matlab tum jheel mein nahi koodi ?

Purvi:Nahi

"To phir wo ladki kaun thi?

Purvi:Kaunsi ladki

"Wahin ladki jo jheel mein koodi"

Purvi: Arey koi ladki jheel mein nahi kudi...Main bhi to thi na wahan?...mujhe to kuchh nahi dikha

"Lekin mujhe wo ladki dikhi thi wo jheel mein koodi thi"

Purvi: Lagta hai Shalini ki maut tumhare sar pe sawaar ho gayi hai... Apne pyaar ke liye usne jaan di par tum...tum bhala kyun uske baare mein soch rahe ho... Ab principal ki beti ne jaan de di to us baat ka bhoot tumhare sar pe kyun sawaar hai bhala

"Dekho Purvi is sab ka Shalini ki maut se koi lena dena nahi hai 2 saal pehle jo hua wo kahani to sab jaante hain... Bhala mera us kahani se kya lena dena... Ab bhala usey mohabbat thi Brijesh se ab bhala is sab mein kaise aa gaya ...main to usko jaanta tak nahi tha...jaanna to door ki baat hai dekha tak nahi tha usey... To is kahani mein main kahan se aa gaya "

Purvi: Ye sab tumhari proffesory aur zaruat se zyada itihas mein ghusne ka natija hai... Pata nahi kya sochte rehte ho din bhar

"To tumhare hisaab se main kuchh zyada sochta hun isliye mujhe ye sab dikhai de raha hai "

Purvi: Haan

"Ek minute phir "

maine apni jacket jeb ko tatola aur usme se wahi neela patthar nikala

"Ye neela patthar...ye tumhe kuchh ajeeb nahi lag raha ?

Purvi: Ye neela patthar

usne mere haath se Wo neela patthar liya

Purvi: Sir ji ye pahad hai...yahan to tarah tarah ke kankar patthar phool patte milenge...Ab har chiz ko gaur karke dekhte rahoge kya?... Accha chalo ye patthar watthar chhodo

Usne wo patthar uthaake phek diya

Purvi: Aur mere saath church chalo... Thoda sukoon milega tumhe

"Lekin Purvi.."

Purvi: Chalo ...

**Wo mera haath pakad ke mujhe zabardasti apne saath le jaane lagi.. Par mujhe uski ye harkat buri nahi lag rahi thi... Aakhir ye wahi ladki thi jise main college ke dino mein chaahta tha.**

**Hum Church jaa pahonche .Ye nainital ka sabse purana church tha .Kehte hain isey angrezon ne tab banaya tha jab wo yahan raaj kiya karte they .Church mein wo ikdam shaant apne dono haath jodke aankhen band karke khadi thi...Jab uski shokhi dekhi to chehre pe ajib muskaan aa gayi.. Wo prarthana mein doobi thi aur main uske chehre ki shaanti mein khoya tha.**

**Usne jab meri taraf dekha to main bas muskura raha tha...Hum bahar aa rahe they ki tabhi meri nazar us church ki diwaaron par padi... Kuchh purani bhaasha likhi thi inki deewar pe... Jise main 'padh sakta tha'**

Purvi: Ye purani tarah ki bhaasha hai..kehte hain ki jab angrez they to ye church us se pehle khandhar hua karta tha...ispe aadivasiyon ki bhaasha thi us samay vo log samajh sakte they ki ye kya likha hai... Lekin unke jaane ke baad na to koi is bhaasha ko padh paaya na hi kabhi iski khoj hui

"Likha hai ki agar jeete jee agar koi insaan apni ichha puri nahi karta to apne marne ke baad usey puri karne ki koshish zarur karta hai"

Purvi mere muh se ye sab sunke hairan wo hasne lagi

Purvi: Ye sab tum apne man se keh rahe ho na

"Nahi yaar main waakai is likhawat ko padh sakta hun "

Purvi: Dekho bahot mazak ho chuka haan aur mat hasao mujhe

"Mera yakin karo Purvi main isey waakai padh sakta hun"

Purvi: Tum... Is bhasha ko padh sakte ho ...Common Sachin.. Tum Aadivasi ho ya phir angrezon ke zamaane ke jailer...

**Wo hasne lagi usey meri kahi baat par yakin hi nahi ho raha tha. Main khud is baat se hairan tha ki main us bhasha ko kaise padh sakta tha...Main khud ye nahi samajh paa raha tha usey kaise samjhata ki jo main keh raha hun... Wo kis aadhaar pe keh raha hun**

**Main ghar lauta aur apne kamre mein chala gaya jab apne mez par apni kalam ko rakhne gaya to gekhke hairan tha...Wo neela patthar meri mez pe rakha tha..Par ye kaise ho sakta hai...Purvi ne to isey mere haath se lekar phenk diya tha...phir ye meri mez par kaise aa sakta hai.**

**Meri mez par ye neela patthar aakhir kaise aa sakta tha... Maine soch liya tha ki kal subah Purvi ko jheel pe bulake is baare mein baat karunga .**

**Agli subah main jab utha to dimag mein pehla khayaal yahi aaya ki main us patthar ke baare mein Purvi se baat karunga..Maine Purvi ko jheel pe milne bulaya tha**

Purvi: Kya baat hai ?Itni subah subah mujhe yahan kyun bula liya

Maine usey wo neela patthar jeb se nikaal ke dikhaya

"Ye dekho... Ye wahi neela patthar hai... Tumne isey uthake phenk diya tha na... Lekin kal... Kal maine isey apni mez pe paaya"

Purvi hasne lagi

"Tum has kyun rahi ho?"

Purvi: Tum mujhe dara rahe ho ?... Mat karo koshish main nahi darungi...

"Tumhe mazak lag raha hai ...main sach keh raha hun..."

Purvi: Hey bhagwaan Sachin... Arey tum koi kam khuda ho kya?Maine ek phenka to tumne dusra utha liya...kamaal karte ho tum bhi

"Mera yakin karo Purvi ... Ye dusra patthar nahi wahi patthar hai iski banawat dekho...

Purvi: Oho...tum acchi tarah se jaante ho ki maine us patthar ko dhyan se nahi dekha tha...Ab tum kahoge isliye main maan lungi... Common Sachin.. ..Accha Ye patthar vatthar chhodo mujhe office jana hai late ho raha hai bye..

"Par meri baat to suno"

Purvi: I am getting late

Wo meri is baat ko nazarandaaz karke chali gayi...shayad wo ye sab samajhna hi nahi chaahti thi..


End file.
